Tango
by Coco wingo
Summary: Une enquête sous couverture réunie nos deux héros qui devrons se faire passer pour un couple marié...
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Booth et Brennan n'avaient pas eues d'enquêtes. L'agent était dans le bureau de sa partenaire quand son portable se mit à sonner, il décrocha presque immédiatement c'était Cullen.

Booth : Booth.

Cullen : J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission sous couverture, vous serez avec l'agent Milone.

Booth : Puis-je en savoir un peu plus ?

Cullen : Vous devrez vous faire passer pour un couple marié dans un club de tango. Leur professeur est mort et je voudrais que vous enquêtiez sous couverture pour savoir qui est son meurtrier.

Booth : J'accepte mais à une condition.

Cullen : Je vous écoute.

Booth : Je veux changer de partenaire. (Brennan le regarda affolée)

Cullen : Laissez-moi deviner vous voulez travailler avec le Docteur Brennan ?

Booth : Tout à Fait, j'ai vraiment confiance en elle et l'agent Milone je ne peux pas la voir en peinture, s'il vous plait.

Cullen : Laissez les fouines où elles sont !

Booth : S'il vous plait, Nous ferons le meilleur couple de mariés. (Brennan commençait à s'inquiéter)

Cullen : Ok, mais aucunes fautes, je compte sur vous agent Booth.

Booth : Ne vous en faites pas.

Cullen : Je vous veux dans mon bureau, prêts à partir dans une heure.

Booth : Nous y serons, merci monsieur. (Il raccrocha) En route Bones !

Brennan : Nous allons où ?

Booth : Faire nos valises, nous avons une mission sous couverture nous devons être dans une heure dans le bureau de Cullen, je t'expliquerais en chemin.

Sur le chemin, Brennan posa plein de questions.

Brennan : Nous allons faire quoi ?

Booth : Nos valises.

Brennan : Je parle de la mission, Booth.

Booth : Tu sais danser le tango ?

Brennan : Un peu oui, mais pourquoi ? Je veux tout savoir.

Booth : Nous allons nous faire passer pour un couple marié dans un club de tango parce que leur professeur est mort.

Brennan : Pourquoi c'est nous qui faisons ça, il n'y a pas d'os ?

Booth : Cullen me l'a demandé.

Il ne voulait pas dire que c'est lui qui avait voulut faire cette mission avec elle. Après être passé chez eux, les partenaires partirent direction le FBI et plus précisément le bureau de Cullen. Ils arrivèrent en avance, mais le patron les attendait, Booth et Brennan entrèrent et s'installèrent.

Cullen : Bonjour, Docteur Brennan, Booth vous a parlé de votre mission ?

Brennan : Un peu oui.

Booth : Je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais.

Cullen : Bon, vous serez sous couverture vingt quatre-heures sur vingt-quatre, pendant le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver l'auteur de ses menaces et vous logerez dans un appartement où des micros et des cameras sont installés…

Brennan : Pourquoi des micros et des cameras dans l'appartement ?

Cullen : J'allais y venir Docteur Brennan, ils serviront pour quand vous aurez un suspect le faire avouer en l'invitant à dîner ou autre, ça c'est à vous de décider. Vous êtes attendus demain matin pour votre inscription et votre premier cours de tango à 9h. (Il leur tendit une enveloppe à chacun) Vous trouverez tous ce dont vous aurez besoin, papiers clef et autre ainsi que vos alliances.

Ils regardèrent dans l'enveloppe pour en retirer une carte d'identité.

Brennan : Abigail Sijuto mariée à Tommy Smith.

Cullen : Je compte sur vous, maintenant il est l'heure de prendre votre nouvelle identité.

Ils prirent l'alliance dans l'enveloppe et l'enfilèrent à leur doigt avant de sortir et de rejoindre l'appartement, l'adresse était avec les autres papiers. Dans la voiture le silence régnait.

Booth : Tu ne parles pas ma chérie ?

Brennan : (Souriant) Je sens que je vais bien aimer cette mission.

Booth : Pourquoi ?

Brennan : Nous devons jouer notre rôle tout le temps donc plus de Bones avant un bon moment.

Ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, il était très beau, moderne, lumineux et spacieux. Les partenaires installèrent leurs affaires dans les armoires et les commodes. Il était assez tard et ils n'avaient pas mangé, Brennan regarda dans le réfrigérateur.

Brennan : Bo… Mon amour le réfrigérateur est plein, pas besoin de commander pour ce soir. Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger.

Elle se mit au travail quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle.

??: Alors ce dîner ma chérie ?

Brennan : C'est presque prêt MON AMOUR.

Un portable sonna, celui de Booth il décrocha.

Booth : Bo… Smith.

??: Limitez les mon amour, ma chérie et tous ces surnoms ils ne sont pas crédibles sortant de vos bouches.

Booth : Bien, monsieur. (Il raccrocha) Il trouve que nous ne sommes pas crédibles avec ses surnoms.

Brennan : C'est vrai que j'ai vu mieux.

Booth : Abby tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi?

Brennan : Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Mets la table le dîner est prêt.

Booth : Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas où sont…

Il s'arrêta en voyant que tout était sortit, Brennan se retourna et le regarda en souriant.

Brennan : Tu ne sais pas où sont quoi mon chéri ?

Booth : C'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans plus de surnoms ?

Brennan : Peut être que si tu le disais en espagnole je comprendrais, ou peut être en arabe ou encore…

Booth : j'ai compris c'es…

Son portable sonna il décrocha, c'était Cullen.

Booth : Je sais vous aviez dis plus de surnoms, elle ne recomm…

Cullen : C'était parfait, prenez exemple sur Brennan, Booth. J'ai pensé un moment que vous étiez un vrai couple marié. Vous aviez raison à propos d'elle Booth.

Booth : Merci monsieur. (Il raccrocha fixant Brennan)

Brennan : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause de ce que je viens de dire ?

Booth : Cullen a dit que quand tu m'avais appelé mon chéri, il avait crut voir un voir couple marié.

Brennan : Ah ok, tu mets la table maintenant ?

Booth : Oui, oui.

Il mit la table puis ils s'installèrent pour manger, les spaghettis bolognaise de Brennan étaient vraiment délicieux.

Booth : Moi aussi je crois que je vais adorer cette mission.

Brennan : Ah oui, et pourquoi ?

Booth : Parce que j'ai une femme qui cuisine vraiment bien.

Brennan : (Souriant) Merci monsieur le flatteur.

Booth : C'est la vérité.

Brennan : (Se levant pour débarrasser la table) Flatteur !

Booth : Réaliste !

Ils se mirent tous les deux à débarrasser la table en continuant leur dispute.

Booth : Réa… DING DONG !

Brennan : Je vais ouvrir.

Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme, elle était mince avec de long et ondulés cheveux blond.

Femme : Bonsoir, je suis votre voisine, Lucie.

Brennan : Bonsoir, moi c'est Abby Smith et mon mari c'est Tom.

Lucie : Votre mari n'est pas là ?

Brennan : Si, il doit sûrement être en train de débarrasser la table, vous voulez entrer, nous pourrons faire connaissance.

Lucie : Il est tard, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Brennan : Mais non, ça ne nous dérange pas du tout.

Elle la laissa entrer, elles s'installèrent dans le salon.

Brennan : Mon chéri, nous avons de la visite.

Booth : (Arrivant) C'est qui ?

Brennan : Lucie, notre voisine.

Booth : Je fini de débarrasser la table et j'arrive.

Lucie : Vous en avez de la chance d'avoir un mari qui vous aide aux tâches ménagères.

Brennan : C'est vrai.

Booth : (Arrivant en souriant) Alors on parle de moi ?

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Brennan avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et d'entourer sa taille de son bras pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle avait été surprise par ce baiser auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, mais il jouait le jeu et elle aussi devait le faire.

Lucie : Oui, je disais à votre femme qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un mari comme vous qui débarrasse la table et en plus super sexy.

Brennan : (Attrapant Booth d'une manière possessive) Il est à moi, alors pas touche !

Elle sourit et les autres suivirent. Après avoir parlé un petit moment, Lucie regarda sa montre.

Lucie : Il est tard, je vais rentrer. Merci pour cet accueil.

Brennan : C'est normal.

Lucie : Au revoir alors.

Brennan/Booth : Au revoir.

Elle partit, le couple se retrouva seul mais ils ne se séparèrent pas pour autant, jusqu'à ce que Brennan baille la ramenant à la réalité.

Brennan : Nous devrions nous coucher.

Booth : (Souriant) C'est notre première nuit de couple marié et donc par conséquent nous…

Brennan : Même pas en rêves !

Elle partit vers la chambre avec Booth sur les talons, mais elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Booth : Ouvre, je rigolais.

Elle ouvrit la porte, il entra et elle sortit.

Booth : Tu vas où ?... Ma chérie, je plaisantais… Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour ça ?

Il fini par se mettre en pyjama, plus exactement en boxer et se glissa sous les draps. Brennan arriva en nuisette et se coucha à côté de Booth.

Brennan : Je ne fais pas la tête.

Booth : Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas répondue ?

Brennan : (Souriant) Pour plaisanter.

Ils s'endormirent chacun à un bout du lit. Le lendemain le réveil sonna, il était du côté de Booth alors tous les deux se ruèrent pour l'éteindre. Brennan se retrouva sur lui, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba du lit.

Booth : (Lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever) ça va ?

Brennan : Oui, désolée, j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas seule.

Booth : (Souriant) C'est rien.

Ils se préparèrent puis partirent direction le club de danse. Après s'être présentés, la directrice les reçut dans son bureau.

Directrice : Alors comme ça vous voulez apprendre le tango ?

Brennan : Oui.

Directrice : Puis-je savoir quelles sont vos motivations ?

Brennan : C'est une danse très belle et… Et qui exprime l'amour.

Booth : Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

Directrice : Bien, nous donnons une représentation dans trois semaines et il nous manque un couple de danseurs, êtes vous prêts à travailler dure pour être ce couple ?

Brennan : Oui. (Elle regarda Booth)

Booth : Oui, Nous commençons quand ?

Directrice : Maintenant, Je vous montre votre vestiaire. Ah oui, j'oubliais, les vestiaires sont distribués par couple, avec une douche, mais ça ne pose pas de problème puisque vous êtes marié.

Brennan : Non, pas le moindre problème.

Directrice : Alors suivez moi, le cours va commencer et au fait, je suis Natacha, je suis aussi votre professeur de tango.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au vestiaire et se changèrent, Brennan se changea sans problème contrairement à Booth qui s'était changé dans la douche.

Brennan : Tu sais, nous sommes mariés.

Booth : (Sortant de la douche et s'approchant d'elle) Oui, mais pas pour de vrai, Bones.

Brennan : (Aussi bas que Booth) Oui, mais nous sommes quand même partenaires et il n'y a aucune raison d'être pudique entre partenaires.

Booth : Ce n'est pas une raison. (Reprenant sa voix normale) Tu viens ma chérie, nous avons un cours de tango.

Ils sortirent et allèrent rejoindre les autres couples dans la salle de danse. Natacha arriva.

Natacha : Bonjour, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. (Tous se tournèrent vers elle) Nous avons un nouveau couple parmi nous, je vous présente, Abigail et tommy ils participeront à la représentation.

Les trois couples allèrent vers les nouveaux.

Femme : Bonjour, je suis Claire et voici mon fiancé Franck.

Femme : Bonjour, moi c'est Alicia et mon mari Charles.

Une femme que Booth et Brennan connaissaient arriva devant eux.

Femme : Bonjour, ce n'est pas la peine que je me présente, mais voici Marc mon petit ami.

Booth : Bonjour Lucie.

Natacha : Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons commencer le cours. Pour commencer Abigail et Tommy vous allez nous regarder et après ce sera à vous de travailler.

Les partenaires s'assirent sur l'un des bancs et les autres couples se mirent en place avant de commencer leur dance. Brennan et Booth les regardèrent avec attention.

Natacha : (Une fois fini) Maintenant, nous allons tous vous aider à avoir un bon niveau.

Ils se mirent au travail, des heures de travail acharné.

Natacha : Un autre pas maintenant, regardez Lucie et Marc et faites comme eux.

Ils se mirent en place, Marc fit glisser sa main le long de la jambe de Lucie pour amener son genou à sa taille. Booth fit la même chose avec Brennan mais le couple précédant avait mit de la sensualité dans ce geste et l'agent ne réussit qu'à faire ressortir de la timidité.

Natacha : Non, Tommy vous aimez Abigail ?

Booth : Bien sûr.

Natacha : Alors montrez-le !

Il recommença le mouvement mais la timidité se faisait toujours ressentir.

Natacha : Non, recommencez !

Il recommença, encore et encore sous les ordres de Natacha.

Natacha : Non, non, non et non ! Vous devez montrez que vous aimez Abigail, nous devons le sentir juste en vous voyant.

Lucie : ça fait plus de quatre heures que nous travaillons et nous avons faim.

Natacha : Ok, ok le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tommy et Abigail il faudrait que vous vous entrainiez avant le prochain cours de demain.

Lucie : Je vous aiderais si vous voulez.

Brennan : Nous acceptons avec joie.

Natacha : Bien, alors maintenant tout le monde à la douche.

Les partenaires se dirigèrent vers leur vestiaire. Brennan n'hésita pas avant de se déshabiller et de prendre une douche, Booth resta sans bouger attendant qu'elle sorte plus vêtue. L'anthropologue sortit de la douche toujours en tenu d'Eve et s'approcha de son partenaire.

Booth : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? (il mit une serviette sur Brennan)

Brennan : Tu as déjà vu une femme nue quand même ?

Booth : Oui.

Brennan : Très bien, nous avons tous les deux vu un homme ou une femme nue, alors où est le problème ?

Booth : Il n'y a pas de problème.

Brennan : Très bien.

Elle laissa tomber la serviette avant de retourner sous la douche.

Brennan : Tu viens mon chéri ?

Il se déshabilla et rejoint Brennan sous la douche. Booth resta dos à elle, il ne pouvait pas regarder sa partenaire nue, il l'aimait et de la voir comme ça lui donné l'envie de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Jamais elle n'avait vu un si bel homme nu, il était musclé comme il fallait avec… Stop ! Elle ne peut pas parler comme ça de son partenaire. Brennan sortit de la douche avant de faire une bêtise.

Brennan : Tu vois Tom ce n'est pas si difficile.

Booth : C'est vrai. (Il se retourna) Tu peux me passer une serviette s'il te plait.

Elle était figée sur place par la musculature de Booth, ses costumes cachaient bien des choses.

Booth : Ma chérie.

Brennan : Oui, je t'en passe une tout de suite.

Elle lui passa une serviette, tous les deux s'habillèrent avant de regagner leur appartement. Brennan prépara à manger, Lucie devait arriver juste après qu'elle aussi ait mangée. Ils mangèrent. Quelqu'un sonna, Booth alla ouvrir.

Booth : Lucie, justement nous vous attendions. (Il la laissa entrer) Installez-vous.

Lucie : Merci, mais nous devrions commencer tout de suite à travailler.

Booth : Comme vous voulez. Abby Lucie est arrivée.

Brennan : J'arrive.

Elle arriva.

Lucie : Bien, commençons par le pas de tout à l'heure.

Il prit Brennan par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui avant de faire glisser sa main le long de sa jambe pour l'amener au niveau de sa taille.

Lucie : Vous pouvez faire mieux Tom.

Il recommença, Brennan sentit sa gêne à faire ça alors elle prit la main de Booth et l'accompagna dans son mouvement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et alors il oublia qu'elle était sa partenaire et pensa à elle comme la femme qu'il aime, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucie : C'est mieux mais Abby laissez-le faire maintenant.

Brennan : D'accord.

Il recommença le mouvement.

Lucie : Et bien voila nous y sommes arrivés.

Elle leur apprit d'autres pas. De penser à Brennan comme la femme qu'il aime et pas juste sa partenaire, Booth réussit beaucoup plus vite les mouvements. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle en avait des frissons, il y mettait tellement d'amour de sensualité que l'anthropologue se demandait s'il n'éprouvait pas plus que de l''amitié pour elle.

Lucie : Parfait, c'était parfait. En vous voyant il est clair Tom, que vous aimez Abby.

Booth : Oh, oui que je l'aime.

Il avait dit ça avec ses yeux dans ceux de Brennan et avec une grande sincérité qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Booth l'embrassa tendrement, le téléphone de Brennan sonna, elle ne bougea pas.

Booth : Tu ne décroches pas ?

Brennan : Si, si. (Elle décrocha) Smith.

??: Ce n'est pas Temperance Brennan ?

Brennan : Oui, c'est moi.

??: Je ne comprends plus rien ma chérie.

Booth : C'est qui ma chérie ?

Brennan : L'artiste.

Il comprit de qui elle parlait, Angela.

Angela : C'est Booth que je viens d'entendre ? Il t'a appelé ma chérie ?

Brennan : Oui, Mais je dois te laisser je suis occuper.

Lucie : Je vous laisse avec votre femme, j'ai du travail qui m'attends, mon petit ami n'est pas comme vous. Au revoir.

Booth : Au revoir. (Elle partit)

Angela : Booth est ton mari ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Brennan : Calmes-toi Ange, je vais tout t'expliquer. Nous sommes sous couverture.

Angela : Ok, vous vous faites passer pour un couple marié. C'est pour une mission ?

Brennan : Oui.

Angela : C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes plus à l'institut et que Cullen ne voulait pas que nous nous inquiétions pour vous. (Souriant) Vous jouez au couple marié, vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ?

Brennan : Ange !

Angela : Booth embrasse bien ?

Brennan : Je ne sais pas.

Angela : Réponds par oui ou non, Booth ne pourra pas deviner de quoi nous parlons.

Brennan : Ange.

Angela : Je suis ta meilleure amie, non ?

Brennan : Oui.

Angela : Alors ?

Brennan : Oui.

Angela : Vous avez couché ensembles ?

Brennan : Non !

Angela : Vous ne vous êtes pas juste embrassés ?

Brennan : Si.

Angela : Tu mens ma chérie. Laisse-moi deviner… Vous avez dormis ensembles ?

Brennan : Oui.

Angela : Vous faites quoi de vos journées ?

Brennan : Nous prenons des cours de tango et nous restons chez nous.

Angela : Chez nous ?

Brennan : C'est pour avoir l'habitude.

Angela : Bien sûr.

Brennan : C'est vrai.

Angela : Oui, bon sinon, pour danser le tango vous êtes ensembles ?

Brennan : Oui.

Angela : Je sais, les vestiaires son mixtes.

Brennan : Pas tout à fait.

Booth : Vous parlez de quoi toutes les deux ?

Brennan : Rien, des trucs de filles.

Booth : De moi ?

Angela/Brennan : Oui/Non.

Booth : Ok, je vais prendre une douche, (Souriant) seul cette fois si ça ne te déranges pas ?

Brennan : Ce n'est pas moi qui ne voulais pas me doucher avec sa femme pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Booth : (A l'oreille de Brennan) Nous ne sommes pas mariés.

Angela : Quoi ?

Brennan : C'est vrai mais je ne suis qu'une femme comme les autres.

Il partit dans la salle de bain.

Angela : Brennan, c'est vrai ce que je viens d'entendre ?

Brennan : Oui, c'est un vestiaire par couple et monsieur est pudique, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons tous les deux vu un homme ou une femme nu.

Angela : ça crève les yeux, Booth est fou amoureux de toi, alors pour lui tu n'es pas une femme comme les autres.

Brennan : ça explique tout, je sais pourquoi il… Merci Ange.

Angela : Tu sais quoi ?

Mais trop tard elle avait raccroché. Quand elle se rendit compte de l'odeur qu'elle dégagée, Brennan partit en direction de la salle de bain où elle retrouva Booth dans la douche, il ne l'avait pas vu. L'anthropologue se fit couler un bain, elle se déshabilla.

Booth : (Se retournant) Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Brennan : (Continuant de se dévêtir) Je prends un bain.

Booth : Pourquoi maintenant ?

Brennan : De un parce que je sens horriblement mauvais et de deux, je… j'en ai besoin.

Booth : Oui, mais moi je voulais prendre une douche seul, j'en ai besoin aussi.

Brennan : Et bien tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là !

Booth : Oui, mais tu es là !

Brennan : Je ne dirais rien, je ne bougerais pas, ce sera comme si je n'étais pas là.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude et ferma les yeux, Booth la regarda, elle avait l'air si paisible et elle était tellement belle. Sentant son regard sur elle, Brennan ouvrit les yeux.

Brennan : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Booth : Je croyais que tu ne dirais rien !

Brennan : Oui, mais je ne savais pas que tu allais me regarder, alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Booth : Si je te le dis tu te tairas ?

Brennan : Oui.

Booth : Ok, alors je te regardais parce que tu… Tu es très belle.

Brennan : (Rougissant) Merci.

Elle referma les yeux et profita de son bain. Booth sortit de la douche, il vit Brennan glisser dans la baignoire. Il courut vers celle-ci, attrapa son amie et l'allongea sur le sol. Elle toussa avant de se redresser, l'agent la couvrit avec une serviette avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Booth : Plus jamais, plus jamais tu ne prendras un bain toute seule.

Brennan : (Souriant) Je croyais que tu voulais prendre tes douches seul ?

Booth : Ce que je veux le plus c'est toi, mais en vie alors je suis prêt à prendre ma douche avec toi pour ça.

Brennan : Merci.

Booth : Je ne vais pas laisser ma femme mourir, je peux te laisser t'habiller seule ?

Brennan : (Souriant) Oui.

Il partit, Booth commanda à manger chez un traiteur chinois. Brennan sortit de la salle de bain en nuisette et s'assit sur le canapé, elle prit un coussin qu'elle serra contre elle laissant son esprit partir loin. Angela avait-elle raison ? Booth était-il amoureux d'elle ? Elle se demandait si elle aussi était amoureuse de lui, sûrement car quand il la touche, elle ressent cette sensation de bien être et à chaque fois elle est parcourut d'un frisson. Elle était belle et bien amoureuse de lui mais comment lui dire et devait-elle lui dire ? Ils étaient amis et ce qu'elle voulait le moins était de le perdre aussi comme ami. Toutes ces questions tournèrent dans sa tête incessamment, pour la première fois de sa vie elle était vraiment perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Sans dire un mot Brennan se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, quand elle fut arrivée, elle se jeta sur le lit et pleura. Booth qui l'avait vu partir, la rejoint et quand il la vit pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras.

Booth : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Brennan : Ce n'est rien.

Booth : On ne pleurs pas pour rien Temperance.

Elle laissa un silence s'installer avant de répondre.

Brennan : Je suis perdue, trop de questions sans réponses.

Booth : Viens là.

Il la prit sur ses genoux comme une petite fille, Brennan se laissa faire et se blottit contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir chaque battement de son cœur, elle se sentait bien comme ça alors l'anthropologue ne bougea pas.

Booth : Dis moi quelles sont ces questions je pourrais peut être y répondre.

Brennan : Chut… (D'une voix peu forte) Pas maintenant.

Il la regarda contre lui, elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait si paisible qu'il ne bougea pas, ne parla pas et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Ses cheveux encore humides sentaient la rose, il aimait cette odeur. Soudain la sonnette de la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Booth : Il faut que j'aille ouvrir.

Brennan : (Le lâchant à contre cœur) Oui, vas-y.

Il se leva et partit ouvrir, Brennan le rejoint quelques secondes après et s'installa sur le canapé. Booth s'assit à côté d'elle et ils mangèrent.

Booth : Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre une réponse sur tes questions ?

Brennan : Non, ce n'est pas la peine, merci.

Booth : Comme tu veux mais saches que je serais là quand tu voudras en parler.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin ils partirent au cour de dance en peu en avance pour pouvoir parler avec les autres couples. Les partenaires se changèrent avant de les rejoindre dans la salle de danse.

Booth : Bonjour, je voudrais vous poser une question.

Claire : Oui, allez-y.

Booth : Pourquoi avoir prévu une chorégraphique pour quatre couple alors que vous n'êtes que trois ?

Claire : En réalité, c'est Anaïs qui a eu l'idée de faire cette représentation mais elle a disparut et depuis c'est Natacha qui reprend les commandes. En plus son partenaire s'est blessé alors elle ne peut pas participer.

Brennan : Anaïs ?

Claire : Oui, la sœur de Natacha, elles étaient des rivales, Anaïs dansait mieux que sa sœur alors elle était jalouse.

Alicia : Elles se disputaient souvent, Natacha prenait les chorégraphies d'Anaïs.

Booth : Anaïs n'a pas disparut, elle est morte.

Tous : Morte ?

Brennan : Nous sommes désolés.

Claire : Comment le savez-vous ?

Booth : Nous parlons de nous inscrire ici depuis un moment et nous sommes récemment partis en voyage. A notre retour, un ami qui travail au FBI nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé mais ce n'est pas sortit de leur bureau.

Lucie : Ok, donc nous ne devons pas non plus en parler ?

Booth : Ce serait vraiment sympa, normalement nous ne devrions pas être au courant.

??: Fini les bavardages, le cours commence. Abigail, Tommy montrez-moi le pas sur lequel vous bloquiez.

Le couple se mit au milieux et ils firent ce pas vraiment bien. Dans les yeux de Natacha on pouvait voir une sorte de jalousie.

Natacha : Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Le cours continua plusieurs heures, tous les danseurs étaient épuisés à la fin. Booth prit sa douche avec Brennan sans faire d'histoires cette fois ci mais il ne la regardait toujours pas.

Brennan : Tom ?

Booth : Oui.

Elle s'approcha de lui se mettant devant lui, Booth ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder, elle était magnifique ! Il essaya de ne pas la regarder mais ses yeux se reportaient toujours sur elle.

Brennan : Tom! Mon chéri, tu m'écoutes?

Booth : Euh... Oui.

Brennan : Non, tu ne m'as pas écouté tu étais dans tes pensées.

Booth : Excuses-moi, tu me disais quoi?

Brennan : Je te demandais si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir dit aux autres qu'Anaïs était morte.

Booth : Je pense que ça peut les faire réagir et donc faire avancer l'enquête comme ça tu pourras retrouver tes nonos plus vite.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, Brennan avait eu les réponses à ses questions pas celles qu'elle attendait. Il ne l'aimait pas. Booth la rejoint, il s'habilla.

Brennan : (Sans le regarder et prenant une voix normale) Ne m'attends pas, je vais marcher un peu.

Booth : Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Il essaya de voir son visage mais, elle l'évita.

Booth : Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Brennan : Laisses-moi!

Elle le bouscula pour passer et partit.

??: Abby, vous allez bien?

Brennan : (Séchant ses larmes) Oui, ça va Lucie, je vais juste me balader.

Lucie : Vous pleurez, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tom?

Brennan : Ce n'est rien, juste une dispute.

??: Abby!

Lucie : Quand on parle du loup!

Brennan : Je suis désolée, je dois y aller.

Elle partit rapidement, Booth n'essaya même pas de la rattraper.

Lucie : Bravo, vous avez réussis à faire pleurer votre femme, j'espère que vous allez vous excuser.

Booth : Elle vous a dit ce qu'elle avait?

Lucie : Elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés.

Il rentra à l'appartement, Booth essaya de l'appeler mais en vain. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il attendait quand Brennan arriva. Elle avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.

Booth : J'étais mort d'inquiétude, tu étais où?

Brennan : Nulle part.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain et pleura encore. Booth qui l'avait entendu arriva, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Brennan le repoussa.

Booth : Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Brennan : Je veux juste rester seule.

Booth : S'il te plait.

Brennan : (énervée) Laisse-moi.

À peine fut il partit que Booth entendit du verre se casser.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que le suite vous plaira autant!!_

* * *

Pour calmer sa colère, Brennan avait frappé de toutes ses forces dans le miroir. L'agent arriva et la vit assise par terre, en pleurs et la main en sang, son regard se porta sur le miroir en morceaux.

Booth : Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Et ne me dis pas que c'est rien, on ne donne pas un coup de poing dans un miroir pour rien!

Brennan : Si justement!

Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas, Booth la prit dans ses bras. Brennan arrêta de se débattre et se blottit contre lui.

Booth : Chut... Ça va aller.

Brennan : Je suis désolée.

Booth : Ce n'est rien mais la prochaine fois parle au lieu de frapper dans un miroir. Viens, je vais te soigner.

Il l'emmena dans le salon et quelques minutes plus tard le portable de Booth sonna. Cullen.

Booth : Smith.

Cullen : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Brennan?

Booth : C'est rien, monsieur.

Cullen : Si c'est rien pourquoi est elle blessée?

Booth : Elle ne s'est battue avec personne si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Cullen : Je vous l'avais dis de laisser les fouines où elles sont.

Booth : Ce qui s'est passé n'affectera pas l'enquête. (Il raccrocha)

Brennan : Cullen qui s'inquiète pour moi?

Booth : Plutôt pour l'enquête.

Il soigna la main de Brennan.

Booth : (La regardant dans les yeux) Dis moi pourquoi t'as fais ça.

Brennan : J'ai eu les réponses à mes questions.

Booth : Et ce n'est pas celles que tu voulais?

Brennan : Non.

Booth : Viens avec moi, je vais te faire couler un bain et ça ira mieux après.

Brennan : Merci.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain et Booth fit couler de l'eau.

Brennan : Merci.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Booth s'assit à côté d'elle et il lui remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Brennan ainsi que sur celui de l'agent quand il vit que sa partenaire souriait.

Brennan : (À voix basse) Pourquoi? Pourquoi Seeley?

Booth : Pourquoi quoi?

Brennan : Pourquoi tu veux que l'enquête se termine vite? C'est si horrible que ça pour toi de passer du temps avec moi?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite se demandant s'il devait dire la vérité ou mentir.

Brennan : (Se redressant et le regardant) Alors c'est vrai? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? Dis-moi la vérité.

Booth : Oui.

Elle sortit de son bain mit une serviette autour d'elle et partit dans le salon. Booth la rejoint et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Booth : Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

Brennan : Alors c'est quoi?

Booth : Alors écoutes moi jusqu'au bout. Quand je suis avec toi j'ai envie de te voir sourire, de te prendre dans mes bras, de te sentir contre moi, de sentir ta peau sur la mienne, envie de t'embrasser. Je t'aime et c'est horrible de te savoir près de moi sans pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser.

Brennan : Normal que Tom sois amoureux d'Abby.

Booth : Ce n'est pas de Tom que je parle mais de moi, Seeley Booth. Je t'aime Temperance.

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Booth et l'embrassa tendrement. La serviette de Brennan commença à tomber alors elle se serra contre lui. Il voulut l'écarter de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux mais elle ne bougea pas.

Brennan : Non, ne bouges pas.

Booth : Pourquoi?

Brennan : Parce que sinon je (Elle fini sa phrase à l'oreille de Booth) Je vais me retrouvée nue et il y a des caméras.

Il sourit et tint la serviette de Brennan pour éviter qu'elle tombe. Booth la suivit jusque dans la chambre en tenant toujours la seule chose qu'elle portait.

Brennan : Pour finir, j'ai eu les réponses que je voulais.

Il comprit ce qui s'était passé.

Booth : Tu pensais que je ne t'aimais pas?

Brennan : (Baissant la tête) Oui.

Booth : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais penser ça. En plus à cause de moi tu vas avoir sept ans de malheurs.

Brennan : Je ne crois pas à ça et pour le moment j'ai eu que du bonheur.

Elle l'embrassa. Le portable de Booth sonna les interrompant, encore Cullen.

Booth : Smith.

Cullen : Agent Booth, je veux vous voir vous et le docteur Brennan après l'enquête dans mon bureau.

Booth : Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais nous ne mélangerons pas vie professionnelle et privée. S'il vous plait ne nous séparez pas, je veux continuer à travailler avec Bones.

Cullen : Je voulais juste vous dire qu'au moindre problème je serais malheureusement obligé de vous séparer. Mais je veux quand même vous voir dans mon bureau après l'enquête.

Booth : Bien monsieur. (Il raccrocha) C'était Cullen il veut nous voir après l'enquête.

Brennan : Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, jamais je...

Booth : Calme toi il ne veut pas nous séparer.

Elle se blottit contre lui, toujours avec pour seul vêtements sa serviette mais quand Brennan passa ses bras autour du cou de Booth pour l'embrasser elle glissa mais il la rattrapa.

Booth : (Souriant) Tu ne le ferais pa exprès juste pour que je te prenne dans mes bras?

Brennan : (Souriant) Pourquoi, ça te dérangerait?

Booth : Jamais te prendre dans mes bras me dérangera.

Il l'embrassa tendrement tenant toujours la serviette pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe plus bas que ses fesses.

Brennan : Je vais peut-être m'habiller avant que la serviette se retrouve à mes pieds.

Booth : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Quoi que...

Brennan : Que?

Booth : (A son oreille) Qu'il y a des cameras dans la chambre?

Brennan : Nous sommes mariés Tom.

D'un coup il se jeta sur elle ce qui la fit tomber à moitié sur le lit. Booth l'embrassait passionnément quand tous les deux tombèrent par terre, Brennan en dessous.

Brennan : C'est froid par terre!

Il l'attrapa et se retourna, maintenant c'était lui qui se trouvait le dos au sol. La serviette de Brennan avait glissée dans la chute, elle se retrouva donc en shorty, qu'elle avait mit pendant qu'il était au téléphone, sur Booth. Elle prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et l'enfila.

Booth : C'est mon T-shirt!

Brennan : Tu ne veux pas me le prêter?

Booth : (Faisant mine de réfléchir) Si, mais juste parce que c'est toi.

Elle sourit puis se leva avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Booth : (Se levant) Tu vas où ?

Brennan : Je vais préparer à manger, j'ai faim.

Booth : (Déçut) Ok.

Brennan : (A son oreille) Après promit je suis toute à toi.

Booth : (Souriant) C'est intéressant !

Elle partit faire à manger puis ils mangèrent. Booth prit Brennan dans les bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Brennan : Tu fais quoi ?

Booth : T'avais dis que tu serais tout à moi. (Il fit une tête de chien battu)

Brennan : Oui, je sais mais c'est juste que je pensais avoir le temps de…

Il l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le lit, une nuit agitée et peu reposante les attendait. Le lendemain ils arrivèrent à leur cours de tango main dans la main et souriants.

Booth/Brennan : Bonjour !

Les autres : Bonjour.

Le regard de Lucie se porta sur la main de Brennan, elle était pleine de coupures et avait quelques hématomes.

Lucie : (Prenant Brennan par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart) Abby, c'est Tom qui vous a fait ça ?

Brennan : Non, il ne ferait jamais ça, il m'aime.

Lucie : C'est ce que toutes les femme battues disent, vous pouvez tout me dire Abby.

Brennan : C'est la vérité, hier nous nous sommes disputés et quand je suis rentrée j'étais tellement énervée par ce qu'il a dit que… (Grimaçant de honte) Que j'ai donnée un grand coup de poing dans la première chose qui est venue, le miroir de la salle de bain.

Lucie : Vous avez une imagination débordante Abby.

Brennan : Je vous jure que c'est la vérité, il m'aime.

Lucie : Ok, je vous crois pour cette fois mais si je vous vois encore avec des blessures je ne serais pas aussi facilement convaincue.

Brennan : Merci, mais il ne m'a jamais frappé et ne le fera jamais.

Lucie : Je l'espère sincèrement et bonne chance pour vos sept ans de malheurs.

Brennan : Pour le moment c'est que du bonheur, Booth m'aime au… (Elle mit sa main sur la bouche se rendant compte de son erreur)

Lucie : Booth ?

* * *

_Aïe, Brennan vient de faire une grosse gaffe..._

_J'en connais un qui ne va pas être content..._


	4. Chapter 4

Voila la fin de ma fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!! Merci pour vos reviews!!

Adresse de la vidéo_ /watch?v5E4mBoGX6Dw (Sur youtube passion tango)  
_

* * *

Elle se retourna vers Booth pour qu'il vienne l'aider, quand il la regarda, il vit tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il arriva vers les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient.

Booth : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Brennan : Je suis désolée, s'il te plait ne dis rien à Cullen, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès c'est sortit tout seul. Excuses-moi.

Il compris ce qu'il se passait, Booth réfléchit à la meilleure façon de réagir. Lucie aussi commençait à comprendre.

Lucie : (A voix basse) Donc vous n'êtes pas qui vous dites être ?

Booth : Non, mais je vous demande de grader ça pour vous s'il vous plait, c'est vraiment important.

Lucie : D'accord mais je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Booth : Ce soir chez nous, nous vous expliquerons tout mais il ne faudra en parler à personne.

Lucie : C'est promit.

Natacha : Tout le monde en place !

Ils se mirent en place et commencèrent le cours. Après celui-ci les partenaires prirent une douche puis rentèrent chez eux.

Brennan : (Baissant la tête) Je suis désolée, Seeley.

Booth : (Lui relevant la tête) Je ne t'en veux pas, des fois ça arrive et je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance. (Il l'embrassa)

Brennan : (A son oreille) Tu vas en parler à Cullen ?

Booth : Non, déjà qu'il ne t'aime pas alors avec ça se serait même pas la peine.

Brennan : Mais alors nous ne pouvons pas lui parler ici, avec les micros.

Booth : C'est vrai, nous irons chez toi c'est plus près. Si ça ne te dérange pas !

Brennan : Non.

La sonnette de la porte retentit, Brennan alla ouvrir.

Brennan : pas un mot pour le moment, nous allons autre part nous vous expliquerons.

Lucie : Vous voulez que je parte avec vous sans savoir qui vous êtes ?

Booth : (Lui montrant sa plaque qu'il avait laissée dans un tiroir) Faites nous confiance.

Lucie : Ok.

Elle les suivit dans la voiture de Booth, Lucie resta silencieuse pendant le trajet remettant tout en ordre dans sa tête. Le FBI, le meurtre d'Anaïs… Ils arrivèrent chez Brennan, tous descendirent.

Lucie : Nous sommes où ?

Brennan : Chez moi.

Lucie : Chez vous, vous avez combien de chez vous ?

Brennan : Là c'est mon appartement, l'autre près de chez vous est celui de Tom et Abby.

Lucie : Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien tout compris.

Brennan : (Ouvrant la porte de sons appartement) Entrez et installez vous je vais chercher quelque chose à boire.

Booth : Pour moi comme d'habitude s'il te plait, Lucie, vous voulez quoi ?

Lucie : Une bière s'il y en a.

Booth : Alors deux comme d'habitude, Bones !

Brennan : (A voix basse) C'est repartit !

Booth : Tu disais quelque chose Bones ?

Brennan : (arrivant avec les bières) Non, rien.

Lucie : Bones ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

Booth : Pour faire simple nous enquêtons sur le meurtre d'Anaïs sous couverture, je suis l'agent Seeley Booth du FBI et le docteur Temperance Brennan est ma partenaire.

Lucie : Pour ça ok mais pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas parler dans l'appartement de Tom et Abby ?

Brennan : Il y a des micros et des cameras et nous ne voulons pas que le patron de Seeley apprenne que vous savez la vérité.

Lucie : Je ne dirais rien.

Brennan : Merci.

Lucie : Vous n'êtes pas mariés alors ?

Brennan : Non, des partenaires.

Lucie : Des partenaires qui s'aiment beaucoup alors ?

Booth : Oui, des partenaires qui s'aiment. (Il prit la main de Brennan et lui sourit)

Lucie : Je l'ai vu tout de suite, alors c'est la vrai vérité ce que vous m'avez dis pour votre main?

Brennan : La vrai vérité, oui.

Booth : Vous n'avez quand même pas pensé que je battais ma Bones?

Lucie : Si, je suis désolée, mais ça arrive souvent vous savez.

Booth : Oui, je le sais.

Lucie : Je peux vous demander quelque chose?

Brennan : Oui.

Lucie : Pourquoi Bones?

Brennan : Pour mon métier.

Lucie : Ok, dites moi vous avez un suspect?

Booth : Une petite idée mais je crois que ça ne va pas être facile.

Lucie : Natacha? (Il acquiesça) C'est vrai qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas mais je ne sais pa si Natacha aurait fait ça.

Booth : Nous devons quand même lui parler.

Lucie : Bonne chance alors!

Brennan : Si nous lui demandons des cours en plus vous pensez qu'elle pourrait parler?

Lucie : Peut-être, il faut essayer mais elle n'est pas très ouverte.

Booth : Merci.

Les partenaires reprirent leur identité de couple marié et ramenèrent Lucie chez elle. Le lendemain après le cours de tango Brennan et Booth allèrent voir Natacha.

Booth : Natacha, nous voudrions des cours en plus.

Natacha : Bien sûr, quand cela vous arrange?

Brennan : Nous vous invitons ce soir chez nous pour le cours et pour dîner.

Natacha : D'accord pour ce soir.

Le soir Brennan avait tout préparé pour le dîner et Booth avait prévenu Cullen. Natacha arriva, ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien quand la conversation dériva sur Anaïs.

Booth : Vous avez une sœur Natacha, non?

Natacha : Ils vous en ont parlés?

Brennan : C'est vrai alors?

Natacha : Oui, j'avais une sœur, Anaïs.

Booth : Elle faisait le même métier que vous?

Natacha : Oui, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions?

Booth : Anaïs était meilleure que vous aussi, je me trompe?

Natacha : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde!

Brennan : Nous voulons juste savoir, il y a une rumeur comme quoi vous l'auriez tuée.

Elle pâlit et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent son front, Natacha jouait avec ses mains moites.

Natacha : Je ne l'ai pas tuée, c'était ma sœur quand même.

Booth : Vous aviez un mobile Natacha. Elle était plus douée que vous, ses chorégraphies étaient meilleures que les vôtres, elle dansait mieux que vous, elle était...

Natacha : (En larmes) STOP!

Brennan : Vous ne supportiez plus qu'elle vous fasse de l'ombre alors vous l'avez tuée.

Natacha : C'était comme ça depuis toujours elle a toujours eu tout, le talent, la beauté... Tout.

Booth : Natacha, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de votre sœur.

Natacha : Vous n'avez pas le droit.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur plusieurs agents du FBI armés. Ils emmenèrent Natacha, Cullen arriva.

Cullen : Une nouvelle affaire de terminée.

Booth : Nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre vie et retrouver ses amis les squelettes pour certains! (Il sourit en regardant Brennan)

Brennan : (Lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule) Ce ne sont pas mes amis!

Booth : Hey! C'est pas la peine de me frapper!

Cullen : Moi qui pensais que le fait que vous sortiez ensembles fasse cesser vos disputes, je me suis trompé.

Booth : Nous sommes désolés.

Cullen : Demain dans mon bureau à 14h.

Booth : Bien monsieur.

Cullen : Vous me rendrez aussi les clefs, les alliances et les papiers.

??: (Arrivant affolée) Abby, Tom qu'est ce qui se passe?

Brennan : Ce n'est rien, Lucie.

Cullen : (Partant) Au revoir monsieur et mesdames.

Lucie : C'était qui?

Booth : Mon patron, Natacha a avouée.

Lucie : Alors c'était bien elle.

Brennan : Oui, nous sommes désolés.

Lucie : Je m'en doutais un peu, mais alors vous allez partir et arrêter le tango?

Brennan : Notre mission est finie.

Lucie : Venez au moins demain expliquer aux autres la raison de votre si brève apparition.

Booth : C'est vrai que c'est la moindre des politesses, alors nous passerons demain.

Lucie : Merci pour ce que vous avez fais.

Brennan : C'est notre travail.

Elle partit et le couple rangea ses affaires pour libérer l'appartement. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent main dans la main au cours de tango.

Booth : Nous devons vous avouer quelque chose.

Tous se retournèrent pour les écouter.

Booth : Nous ne sommes pas ceux que vous pensez que nous sommes. Le vrai nom d'Abby est Temperance Brennan et...

Claire : Le docteur Temperance Brennan?

Booth : Oui, moi je suis l'agent Seeley Booth du FBI.

Tous : Le FBI?

Brennan : Nous devons enquêter sur le meurtre d'Anaïs et nous avons terminés notre enquête, c'est Natacha qui l'a tuée.

Booth : Donc nous devons mettre fin à notre apprentissage du tango, j'espère que vous trouverez un autre couple. Nous sommes désolés.

Franck : Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tomber comme ça deux semaines avant la représentation.

Brennan : Nous sommes désolés, nous devons reprendre notre travail.

Alicia : Vous n'avez pas du travail tous les jours, si?

Booth : Non, par pour le moment.

Lucie : Alors s'il vous plait, restez jusqu'à la représentation. Nous avons besoin de vous, s'il vous plait, pour Anaïs.

Brennan : Nous ne pourrons plus participer aux cours à cause de notre travail.

Claire : Vous aurez bien des heures de libres, non?

Booth : Tu pourras laisser les fouines seules un moment et moi je me débrouillerais avec Cullen.

Brennan : Oui, nous pourrions nous libérer.

Alicia : Alors nous vous aiderons à avancer pendant vos heures perdues.

Brennan : D'accord, mais nous irons où?

Franck : Nous viendrons à l'institut Jefferson si vous voulez, c'est là que vous travaillez non?

Booth : Ce sera mieux que dans les locaux du FBI, Bones t'en penses quoi?

Brennan : Euh... D'accord, mais aucun mot aux autres.

Tous : Nous serons discrets, c'est promit.

Lucie : Allez en tenue maintenant, vous allez quand même rester pour ce cours ?

Booth : Oui.

Après s'êtres changés, ils passèrent des heures à danser quand le moment fut arrivé pour les partenaires durent partirent voir Cullen. Booth ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Brennan dans le bureau de son patron puis tous deux s'assirent.

Cullen : Comme vous le savez je suis au courant de votre relation, et je dois vous prévenir que s'il y a le moindre problème de votre vie privée qui se répercute sur votre travail je devrais prendre la décision de vous séparer même si vous êtes ma meilleure équipe.

Booth : Je vous promet qu'il n'y aura aucun problème entre nous, je veux continuer à travailler avec Bones.

Brennan : Oui, moi aussi je veux continuer à travailler avec Booth.

Cullen : Comme je vous l'ai dis s'il n'y a pas de problèmes entre vous, vous resterez ensembles.

Booth/Brennan : Bien.

Cullen : Vous êtes prévenus alors maintenant vous pouvez retrouver votre travail et vos squelettes.

Ils partirent, Booth reconduit Brennan chez elle. Devant son appartement.

Booth : Je vais t'aider à monter tes affaires.

En temps normal elle aurait dit non, mais là Brennan voulait rester le plus longtemps possible avec Booth.

Brennan : Oui, je veux bien.

Il fut surprit par sa réponse, d'habitude elle lui aurait dit qu'elle sait se débrouiller seule. Booth comprit qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette réponse. Il lui monta ses sacs avant se s'écrouler dans son canapé.

Booth : Je n'en peux plus !

Brennan : Je vois ça, oui.

Elle s'installa sur les genoux de Booth et se blottit contre lui, il resserra ses bras autour de Brennan et l'embrassa tendrement.

Booth : (Souriant) J'ai comme l'impression que tu voudrais que je reste avec toi.

Brennan : (Faisant mine de bouder) Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé et l'embrassa passionnément.

Booth : Tu penses toujours que je ne veux pas rester avec toi ?

Brennan : (Souriant) Je n'ai pas très bien compris ta réponse.

Booth : (Souriant) Alors je vais recommencer.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois passionnément.

Booth : Et maintenant ?

Brennan : (Souriant) Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu recommences, je n'ai pas tout compris.

Booth : (Souriant) Vraiment ?

Brennan : Oui.

Booth : Je veux bien te le répéter autant de fois que tu veux.

Brennan : (souriant) J'en ai de la chance !

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus, Brennan mit ses bras autour du cou de Booth et il la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il lui enleva son T-shirt, elle fit de même et ils ne firent plus qu'un. Le lendemain, l'agent se réveilla le premier, il regarda sa bien aimée qui elle, dormait profondément. Quand il regarda le réveil, il vit qu'il était l'heure de la réveiller pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas en retard à l'institut.

Booth : (Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et lui dit d'une voix douce) Ma chérie, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

Il l'embrassa une autre fois puis lui caressa le visage, Brennan ouvrit les yeux doucement et un sourit apparut sur son visage.

Booth : Bien dormit ?

Brennan : Très bien.

Booth : Tu veux quoi pour déjeuner ?

Brennan : Je ne mange pas souvent le matin.

Booth : Vas prendre une douche, pendant que je te prépare un bon petit déjeuner.

Brennan : Je viens de te…

Booth : Chut… Vas prendre une douche et ne discute pas.

Il l'embrassa avant de partir, Brennan resta un peu au lit. Elle se leva et enfila la chemise de Booth pour aller le rejoindre.

Booth : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Brennan : (Boudant et partant) Très bien, alors je m'en vais puisque tu ne veux pas de moi.

Il la rattrapa et l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Booth : C'est juste que tu devais être sous la douche.

Brennan : (Souriant) Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je me lave toute seule ?

Booth : C'est vrai oui, (souriant) Alors allons-y ma chérie.

Ils partirent tous les deux se doucher puis ils déjeunèrent.

Booth : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas manger ?

Brennan : C'est parce que je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien. C'est délicieux.

Booth : Alors nous pouvons aller à l'institut maintenant, nous allons être en retard ?

Brennan : Oui.

Quand ils arrivèrent bras dessus dessous en souriant à l'institut, tout le monde les regarda. Angela courut dans les bras de Brennan et la serra vraiment fort.

Angela : Ma chérie, tu ne m'avais pas dis que toi et Booth… (Elle afficha un sourire coquin)

Brennan : Ange !

Angela : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? (Brennan ne répondit pas) Je me demande si tu le laisserais mettre sa main sur tes fesses si vous ne…

Brennan : C'est bon Angela, nous avons compris !

Angela : Alors c'est vrai ? (Brennan acquiesça) Vite, vite, vite racontez moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

Brennan : Plus tard, il y a une affaire en route ?

Angela : Non, alors vous avez tout le temps pour me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

Booth : En fait, non, nous avons quelque chose à faire mais nous aurons un peu de temps avant leur arrivée.

Angela : Avant l'arrivée de qui ?

Brennan : Personne, viens avec moi dans mon bureau.

Elle l'emmena dans son bureau pendant que Booth passa un coup de fils, il les rejoint juste après.

Angela : Tu es vraiment aveugle Booth, il a fallut que Brennan se blessé pour que tu te rendes enfin compte qu'elle aussi t'aime !

Booth : Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle m'aimait aussi ?

Angela : Simplement en l'embrassant.

Booth : Et si ce n'était pas réciproque ?

Angela : Tu te serais prit une claque ou tu te serais retrouvé au sol ! (Elle sourit et Brennan aussi)

Booth : Justement, voila pourquoi je n'ai rien fais.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Brennan : Voila ce que j'aurais fais.

Angela : Oh, c'est mignon !

Pendant ce temps devant l'institut, un groupe de personnes arriva et entra dans le bâtiment.

??: Bonjour, nous voudrions savoir où se trouve Temperance et Seeley, s'il vous plait.

??: Pourquoi voulez vous voir le docteur Brennan ?

??: Nous avons reçut l'ordre de n'en parler à personne qui que vous soyez.

??: Je suis Zack Addy l'assistant du docteur Brennan et le docteur Brennan est dans son bureau avec l'agent Booth.

??: Très bien docteur Addy, pouvez vous nous indiquer où se trouve son bureau ?

Zack : (indiquant le bureau de Brennan) Juste là.

??: Merci.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Brennan.

??: Bonjour !

Brennan : Lucie ? Vous avez fais vite.

Lucie : Nous étions dans le coin, alors vous êtes prêts ?

Booth : Oui, nous allons où ?

Angela : Ma chérie, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Brennan : Désolé, Ange. Suivez-moi.

Tous la suivirent jusqu'à une pièce, vide. Angela était restée dans le bureau de Brennan sans bouger. Ils restèrent des heures dans cette salle, les fouines se demandaient ce qui se passait là dedans.

Angela : Mes ils font quoi depuis des heures dans cette salle ?

Hodgins : Moi, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…

Zack/Angela : ça sent la conspiration !

Hodgins : Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

Angela : Je dois bien avouée que pour une fois, si je d'accord avec toi mon chéri.

Zack : Non, il y a une raison autre qu'une conspiration pour que le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth se soient enfermés dans cette sale depuis des heures.

Angela : Comme quoi ?

Zack : Je ne sais pas.

Hodgins : Tu vois, nous avions raison.

??: Vous aviez raison pour quoi ?

Angela : Ma chérie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Brennan : Je travaille ici, Angela.

Angela : Je sais ça mais je te croyais dans cette salle. Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez là dedans ?

Brennan : Alors, c'est ça, vous émettiez des hypothèses sur ce que nous faisions ?

Zack : Jack et Angela penses que vous conspirez.

Booth : Venant de lui ce n'est pas une surprise !

Lucie : Nous nous revoyons quand pour corriger ce problème ?

Brennan : Demain, même heure, même endroit.

Lucie : Ok, à demain alors.

Booth/Brennan : A demain.

Ils partirent. Les jours suivants ce fut la même chose, les fouines se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire en plus ils ressortaient tous en sueur et fatigués. Beaucoup de questions se posaient, jusqu'à ce que le secret soit découvert. Angela était sur le chemin de l'institut quand elle vit une tête qui ne lui était pas inconnue sur la couverture d'un magazine en kiosque. La jeune femme lut le gros titre et l'acheta, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Quand l'artiste arriva à l'institut, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Brennan.

Angela : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

Brennan : Rien dit pour quoi ?

Angela : (Lui lançant le magazine sous les yeux) Pour ça peut-être !

Elle regarda le magazine, il y avait sa photo ainsi que celle de Booth et des autres personnes qui venaient tous les jours à l'institut depuis un moment. Il y avait comme gros titre : « Le docteur Temperance Brennan et son partenaire l'agent Seeley Booth se mettent au Tango »

Brennan : Elle n'est pas mal cette photo !

La photo avait été prise pendant un cour de tango Booth et Brennan dansaient au milieu des autres couples.

Angela : Je m'en fiche de cette photo, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

??: C'est de ma faute.

Angela : Ne la défends pas Booth.

Elle regardait Booth étonnée, pourquoi disait-il que c'était sa faute c'était elle qui ne voulait pas le dire aux autres.

Brennan : Il ment c'était mon idée, je suis désolée Ange mais je ne voulais en parler à personne, faire cette représentation sans que vous soyez tous là.

Angela : (Se calmant) Pourquoi ?

Brennan : Je… j'avais peur que vous vous moquiez de moi.

Angela : Ma chérie, nous ne nous moquerons pas de toi, en plus je suis certaine que tu danses très bien. Rien qu'en regardant cette photo ça se voit.

Booth : Nous avons appris vite.

Angela : C'est quand cette représentation ? Enfin si tu ne veux pas que je vienne c'est comme tu veux.

Brennan : Demain soir, tu peux venir, vous pouvez tous venir.

Angela : Nous allons leur laisser la surprise pour le moment, ce sera marrant de voir leur réaction.

Booth : Je trouve que c'est une super idée, merci Angela.

Le grand soir arriva vite, les fouines étaient dans la salle et se demandaient où se trouvaient Booth et Brennan.

Zack : Le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth ne viennent pas ?

Angela : Si.

Hodgins : Ils vont être en retard alors, ça commence.

Angela : Ne vous en faites pas pour eux, ils ne seront pas en retard.

Camille : Ils ne sont pas là et ça commence alors si, ils sont en retard.

Angela : Vous allez vous taire maintenant, vous comprendrez plus tard !

Derrière le rideau, les partenaires commençaient à avoir le traque , ils connaissaient les chorégraphies par cœur mais la peur de se tromper était plus grande. Le spectacle commença, des couples dansèrent puis ce fut au tour de Booth et Brennan, il devait entrer le premier. L'agent portait un costume gris et avait un chapeau sur la tête. Quand la lumière arriva sur lui, que la musique se fit entendre et qu'il commença à danser les yeux de Camille s'ouvrirent en grand.

Camille : C'est Booth, non ?

Angela : (Souriant) Je ne sais pas.

Camille : Mais si c'est lui.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge fendue arriva sur scène et là toutes les fouines ouvrirent grand les yeux d'étonnement.

Angela : Waouh !

Hodgins : Ma chérie, c'est Brennan là ?

Angela : (La bouche grande ouverte) Oui, je crois.

Zack : je ne savais pas que le docteur Brennan dansait comme ça, pareil pour l'agent Booth.

Camille : Pareil pour moi.

Homme de derrière : Chut…

Camille : Excusez-nous.

Ils finirent leur danse sous le regard étonné de leurs amis. (Voir vidéo) Quand le spectacle fut fini, Brennan et Booth rejoignirent les fouines pour avoir leurs avis.

Booth : Alors vous avez aimé ?

Angela : Waouh, ma chérie, c'était super, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu dansais aussi bien.

Brennan : Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter Ange.

Zack : Non, Angela à raison vous dansez vraiment bien docteur Brennan.

Camille : Vous dansez tous les deux vraiment bien, j'en suis même étonnée.

Hodgins : Je savais bien que vous conspiriez quelque chose.

Tous : Jack !

Hodgins : Mais c'était super.

Booth : Merci, nous allons nous changer maintenant.

Angela : Nous vous attendons pour aller boire un verre.

Brennan : (Partant) On se dépêche alors !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent, Booth avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Brennan, elle avait sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son amant.

Brennan : Nous pouvons y aller, Camille n'est pas là?

Angela : Elle va nous rejoindre plus tard.

Booth : Ok, alors allons-y.

Ils allèrent tous dans le restaurant le plus proche. Booth commanda une assiette de frite alors que les autres avaient pris quelque chose à boire alcoolisé ou non selon les personnes. Camille arriva avec une petite fille dans les bras, la légiste s'assit, la fillette sur ses genoux.

Booth : Tu as une fille ?

Camille : Ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous pensez. Je suis sa mère certes mais légalement, sa mère, ma meilleure amie est décédée il y a peu de temps d'un cancer et sa dernière volonté était que je prenne soin de sa fille, Julie.

Booth : Je suis désolé.

Camille : Ce n'est rien de toute façon vous l'auriez su un jour ou l'autre. Elle a 2ans, il ne lui restera que très peu de souvenirs de sa mère et peut-être même aucun.

Brennan : Je sais ce que c'est.

Camille : Je sais et c'est pour ça que je voudrais savoir ce que je dois faire.

Brennan : Elle a besoin d'être aimée, que vous soyez là pour elle, si elle vous demande où est sa mère vous devrez lui dire la vérité, même si elle fait mal et comme vous connaissiez bien sa mère, vous pourrez lui raconter des anecdotes sur elle. Vous vous en sortirez très bien, j'en suis sûre. (Baissant la tête les larmes aux yeux) J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un se préoccupe autant de moi.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Brennan, Booth la serra contre lui.

Booth : (La tenant toujours dans ses bras) Nous sommes là maintenant et nous ne te laisserons pas tomber, tu peux compter sur nous.

Brennan : Je sais mais à chaque fois que je repense à cette période de ma vie, ça me donne envie de pleurer. A ce moment là je ne te connaissais pas.

Booth : Chut, ma chérie.

Camille : Je suis désolée d'avoir ravivé de mauvais souvenirs en vous.

Brennan : ce n'est rien et si ça peut rendre cette belle petite fille heureuse je suis contente de vous avoir aidé.

La soirée se termina bien, tous firent connaissance avec la fillette, celle-ci se prit d'affection pour Brennan et Booth ce qui fit sourire Camille. Depuis ce jour, la petite Julie rode souvent dans les couloirs de l'institut, entre le bureau de sa mère et celui de l'anthropologue.


End file.
